


One Big Happy Family

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: "Hey Tommy."Tommy looked up at the bus bunk bed above his own, happy that someone finally wanted to talk to him and relieve him of his boredom. "What's up?""I love you to death, but if you dont stop tapping the fucking wall with your foot I'm gonna climb down there and rip it off."
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	One Big Happy Family

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Tommy on Steveo's podcast and he got asked how long at a time that the band would be stuck on the tour bus together. This is what that inspired

"Hey Tommy." 

Tommy looked up at the bus bunk bed above his own, happy that someone finally wanted to talk to him and relieve him of his boredom. "What's up?" 

"I love you to death, but if you dont stop tapping the fucking wall with your foot I'm gonna climb down there and rip it off." 

"Gotcha," Tommy nodded meekly. 

"Thank you." Nikki rolled over a few times to get comfortable again. 

Tommy laid there and twiddled his thumbs for a while. When he figured it had been long enough for Nikki to fall back asleep, he tapped his foot lightly again. 

"Tommy," Nikki growled. 

"Go to bed, assholes!" shouted Mick from his bunk. 

"I'm sorry! It's always hard for me to sleep after a show!" Tommy argued. 

"It shouldnt be hard considering we havent slept in forty-eight hours," Nikki droned. "Just smoke weed until you pass out or something! Take a sleeping pill! I dont care as long as it means I get to sleep!" 

"I dont have any weed, now that you mention it," Tommy said. "I gotta call Harry for some more tomorrow." 

Vince made some noises of frustration and sat up, not that anyone could tell in the pitch black. "Make him shut up, Nikki. Make him shut up before I have to." 

"Why is he my problem all of a sudden?" Nikki whined. "I cant control him! He's my boyfriend, not my twelve year old. Although it feels like the other way around at times." 

"Touching story," said Vince. "Just do it." 

"So what, I'm just supposed to sit here restless while you all sleep?" Tommy asked.

Vince paused. "...yeah, um, definitely. Exactly what I had in mind." 

"That's not very fair!" 

"I'm stepping off of this God forsaken bus to find a hotel if you all dont shut your pie holes in thirty seconds," Mick declared. 

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Mick," Nikki snorted. "Where are you gonna sleep, a cornfield?" 

"Sure," Mick said. "Sounds nice and quiet." 

"But hell on your back," Tommy pointed out. 

Mick shrugged. "I would deal with it to get away from you freaks." 

"Take me with you," Vince pleaded. 

"Nope," Mick replied. "I'm stealing your flashlight and running for the fucking hills." 

"Please, could you live with yourself if I got eaten?" 

"By what, the children of the corn?" Tommy laughed.

"No matter what, the answer is yes," Mick answered flatly. "I could easily live with myself." 

"This must be hell," Nikki decided aloud. "I must be stuck with all of you to pay for each one of my earthly sins." 

"You're not dead yet, Sixx," Mick said. "You're not getting out of life that easy." 

"You want me to kill you, Nikki?" Vince asked. 

"No, only because I know letting you kill me would give you too much pleasure." 

"You can kill me anytime you want," Mick offered. 

"But you're too easy!" Vince said. "I need the thrill of the hunt! Nikki would put up more of a fight." 

"You sure about that?" Nikki asked. "I know Mick isn't fast, but I'm sure he could sock you real hard." 

"Yeah, want me to demonstrate?" Mick asked. 

"No one is fucking with my face until we finish the photoshoot tomorrow, are we clear?" Vince yelled. 

"Just for saying that, I hope you wake up with pink eye," Nikki said. 

"Tommy's been surprisingly quiet," Mick pointed out. 

"You're right," Nikki said, suspicious. He leaned over and looked in the bunk beneath him. "The motherfucker is asleep!" 

"I hate all of you, goodnight," Mick said. 


End file.
